Amelia
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: Random idea that came to me! Fiona also has a younger daughter - Amelia. It's about their relationship and also Amelias relationship with Cordelia. I don't know if I'm gonna do it as a series of one shots or keep it as one fic. Have a read though, let me know what you's think!
1. Chapter 1

In the greenhouse, Cordelia Foxx was standing mixing liquids in all kinds of beakers. She felt someone run their hand over her blond ponytail. She jumped, dropping the beaker in her hand and watched it smash to the ground. She turned and came face to face with an older blonde.

"You dropped your cocktail" she laughed.

Cordelia: "I thought you were in Switzerland?"

Fiona: "Well I'm back, this Coven is falling apart and I'm her to do what I can to get it right"

Fiona: "Anyway, where is Amelia?" she asked, cutting straight to the information she really wanted and also to show Cordelia that there would be no arguing about her staying.

Cordelia: "I really wish you wouldn't come back" she answered dryly.

Fiona: "You may not want to see me but I can guarantee she will" she smiled knowingly.

Cordelia: "Yeah because she still believes you actually have good in you. She's young, she'll learn"

Fiona just looked at her still waiting for an answer to her original question and Cordelia sighed.

Cordelia: "She's in her room"

Fiona stubbed out the cigarette on the workbench and gave Cordelia a smirk before walking away.

When she entered the house the 12-Year-old was already running down the stairs with a smile on her face. She threw her arms around her tightly, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume mixed with the smell of cigarettes comforted her.

Amelia: "Mama you're back!" she grinned.

Fiona: "Did you sense I was here?" she asked still holding the girl.

Amelia: "No I seen your car out front" she laughed but the laughter disappeared as quick as it came.

Amelia: "Don't be disappointed?" she said sadly taking a step back from her mother.

Fiona: "Sorry I just thought your powers would have grown more since the last time I was here. It's OK, come here" she answered pulling her back into her embrace.

Amelia was an empath. She could feel the emotions of others and it sometimes felt like more of a curse to her than a gift. The 12-year-old was the spitting image of her sister – it was not uncommon for her to be mistaken for Cordelia's daughter. She had been at the school and under the care of her sister since the age of 10 although her Mother did make frequent visits. Amelia and Fiona had a stronger relationship than what Fiona and Cordelia ever had. The Supreme hadn't planned on ever having another child but when she fell pregnant unexpectedly she swore she would try not to make the same mistakes with her.

Amelia: "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here? I thought you were in LA?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

Fiona: "You're correct I was. But I missed you, and this school isn't running the way it should. So I'm here long term"

Amelia: "Oh my god that's amazing! Don't get me wrong, I love Cordelia to pieces but I could use a break from her playing Mum. I hate that I have to stay away from you" she said sadly.

Fiona: "I know darling but it's for the best you know this" she said holding the girls chin.

Amelia: "I know; I know" she sighed, leaning back into Fiona.

Cordelia walked in and she couldn't help roll her eyes at her younger sister and mother. Perhaps it was jealousy that they did have a better relationship, or because she really did believe her Mother didn't care about anyone but herself.

Cordelia: "You should be going to bed Amelia; it's getting late" she instructed.

Amelia: "Mum's here now so surely it's up to her when I have to go to bed?" she said looking between the two.

Fiona: "It's the weekend, you can stay up longer. Go on upstairs, I'll be up shortly, we can get a game of gin" she said.

Amelia smiled: "Thanks Mum! I'll go get the cards out" she answered as she ran off.

Cordelia whipped around angrily to Fiona once Amelia was out of earshot.

Cordelia: "I wish you wouldn't undermine me like that" she hissed.

Fiona: "Oh get a grip, it's Friday night, it's not as if she's a nuisance anyway. We'll play cards and she'll go to bed – no big deal" she spat back.

Cordelia: "You left her under my care, when you come here and do this then it makes it harder for me when you leave again! Constantly having to argue with her because 'Mum would let me do this' is getting tiresome!"

Fiona: "Isn't it lucky I'm staying for a while then?" she smirked.

Cordelia: "Which will just make it even harder when you leave. You know I could just refuse to care for her any longer and you can take her with you if you decide to keep this up" she threatened.

Fiona: "Except we both know you wouldn't do that because you really believe that I am a horrible Mother, and you love her like you would your own" she smiled knowingly.

Cordelia shook her head angrily and walked away from the older blonde because she knew she couldn't argue her point. She was right. There's no way she would even think about allowing Fiona to take over full care of Amelia again. It was no secret that Cordelia and Amelias relationship was strained but there was no doubt about it that Cordelia loved that girl more than anything else in the world.

The next again evening Fiona was lying on top of her bed resting, she was getting tired more often than she used to. Her days of boozing and staying up all night were beginning to take their toll. The pounding had just stopped in her head and she could feel herself dozing off but her peace was shattered as she heard shouting coming from her two daughters from downstairs.

Fiona stormed down the stairs angrily, her heels clicking as she went. Despite being so tired she was wide eyed, the fire clear in her eyes.

Fiona: "What the hell is going on here?" she fumed looking between the two.

Amelia: "She's grounding me but it's not fair!" she whined and stomped her foot in a somewhat childish protest.

Cordelia: "Not fair? Not fair?! You stole from that store and now you're blatantly lying about. The police just brought her home" she said turning to Fiona. Her usually pale complexion was replaced with a pink face from yelling so much at her sister.

Amelia stepped back suddenly as she felt the surge of anger coming from her Mother before it even showed on her face. Fiona strode forwards towards her pointing her finger angrily.

Fiona: "You stupid girl! How many times have we to tell you that in order to keep us protected we draw as little attention to ourselves as possible!" she shouted still moving towards her.

Amelia kept moving backwards till her back hit the wall and her Mother was right in front of her. She had her face turned away as she screwed up her eyes in fear at what was about to happen.

Amelia: "I swear I didn't do it Mama" she whimpered as the tears managed to escape her tightly shut eyes.

Fiona: "Open your eyes and look at me" she snapped, as she bent down so that their eyes were at the same level.

Amelia did as she was asked and slowly moved her head around to look into the pair of brown eyes that were staring back at her. Fiona was so close that the girl could smell the bourbon and cigarettes on her breath. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest, her body tense waiting for her Mother to speak.

Fiona: "Tell me again that you didn't do it"

Amelia: "I swear Mama I would never do that!" she cried, her eyes wide with fear in case she didn't believe her.

Fiona: "Now tell me that you did do it" she spoke, her voice deathly calm.

Amelia: "But I didn't do it!" the young girl protested as the tears poured now from her eyes.

Fiona: "Just do as I ask Amelia" she snapped once again.

Amelia: "I did do it" she said quietly, because she was so reluctant.

Fiona stood up and sighed: "She didn't do it"

Amelias body visibly relaxed and Fiona put an arm around her, the girl melting into her embrace as her breathing slowed.

Fiona: "Go upstairs, calm yourself down and clean yourself up" she instructed as she broke apart and steered her to the bottom of the stairs. The youngest blonde nodded quietly and headed up.

Cordelia: "How can you be so sure that she was telling the truth?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Fiona: "Her pupils dilate when she's telling a lie. She's been like that since she was a child" she answered back before heading to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a glass decanter filled with bourbon and depositing it into her glass.

Cordelia: "And you couldn't have told me that?"

Fiona chuckled: "You keep insisting that I am a terrible a mother and how much better off she is here with you but yet there is so much you don't know. If you paid that little bit more attention to her than making sure she has just her basic needs met then you'd know these things"

Cordelia: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

Fiona: "Oh please – she gets the essentials but when do you ever spend any time with her? You don't even show warmth to her. Yet you go on about how much better she is cared for here"

Fiona continued: "Do you know her favourite colour is yellow? Did you know that she likes to sleep hugging something – as a child it was a teddy bear and now she uses a pillow? Did you know that the only thing she is scared of more than disappointing me is disappointing you because despite everything you are still that girls' hero? I know you're pissed because your sister was brought up a lot differently to you, because I learnt a lot from the mistakes I made with you. And it's about damn time that you stop taking that out on her. It was my fault, not hers!"

She downed what was left of the bourbon and slammed down the empty glass before retreating upstairs, leaving Cordelia to swallow what her Mother had just told her. The woman slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down slowly as she placed her head in her hands. She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek as she came to the awful realisation that everything Fiona Goode had just said, was true.

She walked upstairs and knocked on her sisters' room door before entering when she got no answer. Amelia was lying on the bed facing the window, she didn't even bother to turn to see who it was. Cordelia stood at the side of the bed for a moment before she eventually lay down onto her side, moulding her body against Amelia's and putting an arm around her tightly.

The absence of the scent of cigarette smoke made Amelia aware to the fact it was Cordelia. She tensed up at first but then relaxed, her older sister surprisingly relaxed too in the embrace.

Amelia: "You never hug me. Why are you hugging me?" she asked confused.

Cordelia: "Because I'm sorry" she answered sadly.

Amelia turned and faced the woman. Cordelia tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the girls' ear before placing a hand gently on her cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forward over it.

Amelia: "For what?"

Cordelia: "Well firstly for not believing you. But mostly, because of how awful I've been to you. Fiona has never done a lot of things right in her life but I can't deny that she has been a better mother to you than she ever was with me, and I've taken that out on you"

Amelia let out a small sigh: "I thought that maybe you just didn't want me here, that I was a burden. I can't feel your emotions like I do with everyone else"

Cordelia: "You never have, and never will be a burden to me. I love you more than anything else in this world sweetheart" she soothed.

Amelia: "I know it sucks that you have to take over the mother duties when Mom isn't around, and as much as I love her and hate being away from her, I know it's better that I'm here"

Amelia continued: "I'm not totally blind to it Delia, I can feel her emotions remember. I can feel when she's here for too long that she starts to resent me. She tries not to show it but I feel it. And her temper when she drinks, I swear I thought she was going to hit me" her voice caught in her throat at the latter end as her eyes welled up again remembering the fear.

Cordelia: "I just want what's best for you and I honestly believe sometimes that she is not it. She may have improved Amelia but she is still so selfish and you will never be her priority. But you'll always be mine"

Amelia gave a half-hearted smile: "I love you"

Cordelia pulled the girl in tightly and placed a kiss upon her head: "And I love you too kiddo, more than you'll ever know. I wish you could at least sense that"

Amelia: "I don't have to sense it. I believe you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the previous review! Really appreciated. Here is the next chapter, there will be more to come**

Fiona: "You ready for bed?" she said as she walked into Amelias room before noticing that the girl was already lying under her duvet.

Amelia: "Night Mom" she smiled.

Fiona: "Goodnight" she answered and turned off the light switch with one swift flick of her wrist and shut the door behind her. The door had barely clicked when she heard the panicked voice coming from inside her daughters' room calling her name.

She opened the door back up and Amelia was sat bolt upright in the bed, her eyes wide.

Amelia: "Don't shut the door" she whimpered.

Fiona rolled her eyes as the realisation hit her: "Oh for goodness sake Amelia you are far too old for this nonsense now. The door is being closed and the hall light is going off. There's nothing there"

Amelias eyes brimmed as the fear flooded her body: "Mama, please. There's gonna be a storm"

Fiona pointed her finger: "No, absolutely not. You're almost a teenager, I can't believe your sister has even humoured you for this long. Go to sleep" she spoke firmly and the door clicked behind her.

Amelia pulled the covers tight up to her chin but she was still sitting bolt upright as the shadows danced around her room from the tree waving in the wind outside. She heard a clap of thunder in the distance and her body tensed up more. She lay down and pulled the covers tight over her head. She heard the wind howl outside as the storm arrived and she jumped at every little sound she heard it make. She had lay for at least an hour, her eyes wide open, absolutely zero chance of her going to sleep. The thunder clapped again but this time it rumbled through the house as it was right above her head. She couldn't stand it any longer as the tears now streamed down her face and she jumped out of bed, scurrying quietly down the hallway so her mother didn't hear her and flinging the door open to her sisters' room. Cordelia sat up in the bed, startled at the opening of her door but before she knew what was even happening her little sister was underneath the duvet beside her as she clung to her arm.

Cordelia: "Hey it's ok" she soothed as she felt the girl tremble against her.

Amelia looked up to her with her tear stained face: "Mom shut the door and turned off the light. She said it's nonsense" she cried.

Cordelia: "I'll speak to her tomorrow, you're ok now. Come on, lie down"

She lay onto her side and pulled the girl in tightly. She felt Amelia relax, feeling safe cocooned in her older sisters' arms. She mentally cursed Fiona, she made such a big thing out of knowing Amelia the best but she really didn't have a clue what was best for that kid. Cordelia stroked back Amelias blond hair off her fair skin and planted a soft kiss to her cheek as she heard her breathing slow, the girl ready to drift off into slumber now that she had relaxed. She was just about to close her own eyes when the sleepy voice of her sister made her focus her attention back.

Amelia: "Cordelia?" she murmured.

Cordelia: "Yeah, sweet girl?" she answered softly.

Amelia: "I wish you were my Mum" she sighed.

Cordelia stopped for a second, taken aback by the girls' words but pulled her arms around her that little bit tighter: "So do I baby girl, so do I"

In the morning Cordelia gently unwound her arms and left Amelia to sleep. She pulled on her white, silky robe and headed down to the kitchen. She flicked on the coffee maker and removed a cup from the rack.

Fiona: "Oh if you're making coffee I'll have one" she said taking a seat.

Cordelia turned and glared at her when she realised she had only just returned home from the night before. She said nothing as she poured her a coffee and placed it down in front of her. The younger blonde sat opposite and sipped on her coffee.

Cordelia: "For future reference, Amelias door is left open ajar and the hall light left on" she spoke before taking another sip from her cup.

Fiona let out an annoyed chuckle: "So she didn't stay in her bed all night then?"

Cordelia: "She was terrified by the time she ran through to me. She was sobbing her heart out and was physically shaking. No way in hell do you get to make those kinds of decisions just because you're back"

Fiona: "It's for her own good" she shrugged.

Cordelia: "Bullshit. I know what is best for her despite you totally making me thing otherwise last week. I've been the one that raised her while you went swanning off playing part time parent"

Fiona: "Oh please, I left her at an elite boarding school which should have shown some benefit by her age" she sneered.

Cordelia: "Do you know what she said to me last night? She said she wished I was her Mom. And do you know what, I wish I was too cause then I could have saved any heartache up till now and protect her from the damage you'll do in future"

She slammed down her mug and stormed out without so much as another word. Fiona sat in silence, she looked stung. That hurt her, but she was quick to shake off the tears that had started to fill her eyes and finished the last of her coffee.

Later on that day Amelia was sat at the kitchen table. She had a mathematics book in front of her because Cordelia made sure that she was given a normal education as well as a magical one. There was a pencil sitting on a blank notepad next to the book, and a mug of hot chocolate that had went cold sitting to the side of her.

Madison: "Why the long face kid? You're normally bouncing about being your irritating little self" she asked as she walked in, looking at Amelia who was sat resting her chin on her hand at the table.

Amelia didn't answer and continued to stare straight ahead. Madison waved a hand in front of her face and Amelia jumped, slightly startled.

Amelia: "What?" she asked.

Madison sat opposite her: "Right spill, what's wrong with you?"

Madison was different with Amelia. She had a soft spot for her, and she was the only one she showed genuine kindness and concern for. Amelia thought the world of her too, and whenever she'd had an argument with Cordelia or had something she needed to talk about she always went to Madison.

Amelia shook her head: "It's nothing, I'm ok" she sighed.

Madison: "You're lying. Come on you always talk to me, what's up kid?" she leant forward across the table to take the 12 year olds hand but she pulled it away before she could get to it.

Amelia: "Honestly I'm fine, stop worrying" she said faking a smile.

Fiona walked into the kitchen and poured a coffee: "You girls ok?"

Madison: "Maybe you can get more out of her than I can" she sighed, defeated. She left the Mother and daughter alone but she quickly popped her arms around her in a brief hug before going.

Fiona: "What's wrong Amelia?" she asked with genuine concern and put a hand on the girls' shoulder once Madison had gone.

Amelia shrugged it off and stood up to walk away.

Fiona: "I pray you're not going to blank me like that because I'd hope by now you should know better" she warned.

Amelia turned and faced her mother, the fire was clear in the 12 year olds eyes.

Amelia: "I don't want to speak to you" she answered plainly, puffing out her chest trying to be brave but the truth was she was terrified of her mother.

Fiona: "Oh please, this isn't about last night is it?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Amelia: "I just said I don't want to speak to you" she spoke again firmly.

Fiona moved forward and Amelia felt the fear rise through her small body.

Fiona: "Watch that tone young lady" she said pointing her finger angrily just centimetres from her face.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked as she walked in and stood next to her sister putting an arm around her as the girl melted into her embrace.

Fiona scoffed: "Oh is this how it's going to be from now on? Because you don't like me anymore and wish Delia was your Mummy?" she mocked and the girls' eyes filled with tears.

Amelia: "Delia wouldn't speak to me or treat me the way you do!" she yelled angrily and she sensed Fiona's shock at the girl finally speaking back.

Fiona: "I'd watch it now if I were you" she glared and Amelia moved closer into her sister.

Cordelia: "Amelia go upstairs and finish your Math please, I'll be up shortly to check on you" she instructed.

Cordelia watched as the girl disappeared then spun around angrily, the fire now in Cordelia's eyes.

Fiona: "You're being too soft on her, she'd never have spoken to me like that before. There needs to be more discipline" she said as she pulled out a cigarette and put it to her lips.

Cordelia: "Bullshit! She shouldn't be afraid to speak how she feels, like I did growing up! I'm giving her the freedom to express herself. If she says something out of turn she will be made to apologise if she doesn't do so herself. But am I hell going to have her be frightened off me. All you are doing right now is pushing that child further and further away from you"

Fiona: "Maybe it's for the best. You always said I was no good for her"

Cordelia sighed: "No I don't think you're any good for her, but she still loves you despite everything. And it would break her heart. You just need to try and soften up for Christ sake, try and teach that swinging brick in your chest to be more like a heart, because I am sick of seeing her hurt"

She walked away saying no more, leaving Fiona looking lost in her thoughts. She headed upstairs to check on Amelia but the girl was sitting at the top of the stairs.

Cordelia: "What have I told you about eavesdropping?" she sighed as she took her hand helping her to stand and took her to her bedroom.

Amelia: "Do it?" she smiled cheekily.

Cordelia couldn't help but chuckle: "No, and you know that" she spoke as they both sat on the end of Amelias bed.

Amelia: "I know you mean well but I don't want your sympathy Cordelia. I can see the way you look at me. I'm ok"

Cordelia: "I just remember how I felt"

Amelia: "But it's different, I have you" she reminded.

Cordelia smiled and pulled her sister in close: "I love you so much kid"

Amelia: "I love you too Delia"

Later on that evening Amelia was sat cross legged on her bed as she scribbled away on a blank piece of paper. You could vaguely see the outline of the petals as her hand moved furiously moving the pencil across the piece of paper. Ever since she had been a young child and could hold a pencil in her tiny hand she would draw as an escape. Majority of the time when you found Amelia with her drawing pad it meant something was on her mind. Fiona had always encouraged it as a child, mainly because it kept the girl out of her hair.

Amelia felt eyes on her so looked up to see Fiona leaning against the doorframe looking in on her, a cigarette between her fingers.

Amelia: "Can you not smoke in here please? I don't want your second-hand shit in my lungs" she hissed, but instantly was surprised at the way she'd just spoken to her mother. Perhaps she was getting a bit too brave, she needed to watch that. Everyone knew Fiona had a short fuse, even with her youngest daughter.

Fiona looked taken aback but nodded her head and walked off. Amelia heard her mother's heels clicking as she walked back towards the bedroom. The young blonde looked up as Fiona resumed her original position against the doorframe.

Fiona: "Are you going to speak to me?" she asked.

Amelia looked back down to the paper she was drawing on: "I don't particularly want to" she answered dryly.

Fiona: "Well I'm not going to make you, but I've obviously upset you" she said motioning to the paper and pencils on the girls' bed, knowing what her daughter is like.

Amelia: "Yes, you have"

Fiona: "Well then I want to sort it" she spoke softer this time and Amelia raised her head to look at her Mother. Fiona moved over and gently pushed the paper away to the side of the bed and sat down in front of Amelia. She tried to take Amelias hand but the girl snatched it back.

Fiona: "I was wrong ok, I shouldn't have done that last night" she said, and you could see the regret in her eyes.

Amelia: "You don't get it Mum. We live in a world where the monsters hiding under the bed are real, I can't just shake that off and forget about it. Let's be realistic, my powers are nowhere near up to scratch. I'd never stand a chance. Fair enough, a hall light and open door aren't going to prevent it but it puts me at ease, what's so wrong in that?"

Fiona: "Nothing baby, nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't think. You know what I'm like, please forgive me"

Amelia sighed, it was the same as always. Her Mum thought she could just saunter back in, apologize and everything would be ok again.

Fiona moved forward and pulled the girl into her arms, and she couldn't help but melt into her embrace. Despite everything she was still her mother and she hated arguing with her, so sometimes it was easier just to forgive her and get back to normal, for however long that may be.

 **So that's it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Authors Note Please Read

**HI EVERYONE! Ok I know their has been a major lack of updates on all my fanfics but I am starting to get back into them again.**

 **If you want to keep up with the progress of the chapters, or ask any questions, follow my new twitter account**

 **CSGFanfiction**

 **It'll be an all round twitter to cover all my fics, also information about any new ones I have lined up. And as I said it gives you's the chance to keep in touch with me too to ask any questions regardings fics/updates or even if there's an idea for a fic I'm more than happy to mull it over and see if it's something I'd be interested in writing :)**

 **Thanks for everyones continued support,**

 **Drop by the twitter, give me a follow, pop and say Aloha :)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


End file.
